LOVE COMES BACK TO HAUNT YOU!
by bubblegumbella
Summary: Edward never comes back in new moon and Alice sees a vision of Bella on a bed pale white and ice cold and thinks she's dead but 120 years later Bella returns as a vampire. Will Edward still love her?
1. Chapter 1

APOV

For years and years since the incident with Bella, Edwards never been the same. He doesn't talk much,hunt much or even barely moves and to make matters worse its scaring the crap out of everyone and I think today carlisle had had enough "Edward we need to get you fixed up" "Im fine"Edward murmered. "Look" carlisle said "We are all unhappy about it edward but-"he was cut off abruptedly by edward stalking out of the room and up the stairs. I hated this talk. Bella was my best friend and shes dead. To save myself from a crying fit I stood up and said "i'm going hunting" and walked away hoping jazz would follow and luckly he did.

JPOV

I followed Alice knowing she was about to burst into tears. We ended up running in the woods at full speed and I could tell she wasn't really going hunting and I could tell she didn't know were she was going either she just wanted to get away from the house. Suddenly I could tell alice was out of it right now. _She must be having a vision _I thought and this is usually dangourous when alice is running because sometimes she runs into a tree or something then she gets mad at me for not steering her so I carefully grabbed hold of her arm just incase. So far so good. I wonder what shes thinking?

APOV

I was partly aware of jaspers strong hold on my arm. _Good_ I thought _he must be leading me _ but right now that didnt matter as much as the fact I just saw bella on her way here as a vampire.(i only guessed she was a vampire because she was still young and healthy and secondly because she is supposed to be dead) I couldn't believe my eyes. Bella was alive (at least in one sense) she had never died in the first place. the vision I saw must have been of her transformation but who hanged her? The volturi?victoria? Anyone could have done it but who?

JPOV

I was about to start freaking out about alice because she hasnt snapped back into reality yet but not long after the thought dissapeared she had come back and suddenly stopped. "Alice whats wrong?" I asked I was starting o worry real bad about she said was "bella" I was really confused and she could tell " shes still alive and is coming here" I froze shock overtook me I couldnt speak.

**Oooh I wonder what happens next will edward forgive bella? Ill update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I stormed out of the room and upstairs. I didn't want to talk to anybody about Bella. My Bella. My warm,soft,kind-hearted Bella. No. Everyone knows better than to bring it up infront of me,especially now of all times since its the12th of september today and tommorow would be her . By the time I had thought all of this I had only just reached my room up the end. I sat on my bed and waited for Alice and Jasper to come through the trees. It was a full moon tonight and it reminded me of Bella for some reason. Who knows everything reminds me of her,i sighed depressed just at the same moment as alice and japer came through the trees. Something was wrong firstly,alice seemed way to happy due to the date and she was repeating "i am a gummy bear"in italian over and over again and secondley,jaspers mind was full of worry. No words just worry. Whats going on?

APOV

I walked out holding jaspers hand and was bubbling with excitement and happiness. My best friend is still alive and is finally coming here! .Then I realised edward would be watching me and could probably see me smiling. _Ive got to keep calm_ I thought then quickly disguised my thoughts into singing "i am a gummy bear" in italian. This would drive him nuts and eventually he would just ignore me. _Act normal .It has to be a suprise _I quitley thought to myself under the song. I rearagned my face from happy to of. It's **really** hard trying to keep a sad face when your happy. Geez. Then I remembered jazz. _He's probably_ _trying to spit out whats bothering him_ I thought to disguise my evil plan. Just one day till the suprise.

JPOV

I cant believe this . Do you know how much pain she put him through? And she just decides to come here on free will well I really need to talk to her about that and im sure alice is probably the only one whos happy about it. Well I guess where about to find out. P.S. Sorry for any spellig mistakes :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

I felt really bad about saying that to Edward but I guess I cant change it now. Alice and Jasper just came through the doors and Edward walked down stairs and as soon as they saw him the just went back to looking sad. That was little odd, oh well. It was silent in the house for what seemed like years. I apoligised to Edward and walked upstairs,and Esme followed. I walked into our room and sat on the bed and was inturrupted by Esme asking me something "Carlisle are you ok?" I sighed and said " Im just worried about Edward" she started to look a little glum after that comment and replied "I know me too, but im just hoping he'll come around" she slid down next to me and held my hand. We must have sat there almost all night just thinking and not one moment was uncomfterble or awkward. Nothing usually was awkward if Esme was involved she was gifted at that. Tommorow was just going to be even harder to deal with if Edwards around. I wish Bella was there for him. She was a really sweet girl. And Edward loved her. I wonder if he'll ever find somebody new?

**EPOV**

It's 7:00am and it's Bella's birthday. She would have been turning 56years old today but I guess that will never happen. I'm still suspicious about Alice and Jasper but I let it go last night. Infact she still seems a little over-excited. "Your'e starting to freak me out alice" I stated she just stared and tried to block her thoughts. I sighed in defeat. She looked up to the clock then screamed. We all freaked and said "ALICE! Are you ok?" she calmy replied "why wouldnt I be my-" she was cut off by jaspers hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed. The he removed his hand. She mouthed "thanks Jazz" he just smiled. This is so CONFUSING! Everyone is acting really strange and no ones saying anything. I hate today. Its my least favourite day of the year its even worse then Emmets birthday when each year he wears that tatted old thong that he keeps under his bed. I growled and got alot of questioning looks but ignored them and stalked out the door in exasperation.

**APOV**

I almost just blurted out the reason for our behavior infront off Edward! That was to close. Well that doesn't matter now because here she comes... **CLIFFY!**


End file.
